


Mirror

by Pinx_B



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Yun's insecurities were far from hidden, Hajime wishes she could help her see past them..





	Mirror

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hajime watches as subtly as she could. They're all sat together for lunch at the canteen and Yun is sitting across from her, tentatively picking at her food with far too much calculation than should be possible when carrying out such a simple process. 

_"A barrage of questions accumulate in my mind when my eyes capture you"._

Their brief eye contact ends, Yun looking down quickly to pretend eating and Hajime wonders how is it that someone so mesmerizing feels so beneath everyone else. She understands to a certain extent at how the blonde may feel about herself but as the person who gets to enjoy her company everyday, it's incomprehensible to Hajime because she couldn't get enough of her company. 

_"You have an aura of warmth & belonging surrounding the woman that you are, something you can't help but to exude". _

The brunette smiled when Yun glanced up again, that reassuring smile she always had ready for her because she felt that Yun deserved to feel how she made everyone else around her feel. She was attentive, caring & beautiful to Hajime, to them all though her doubts about herself masked her ability to shine through. 

_"You don't know it but you really are a shelter for me, from any blizzard or storm"._

For the time that they've known each other, Yun has subtly made sure to look out for Hajime as much as she could. Her teasing, her frowns & her eye rolls were her way of batting off that she genuinely cared about her. Though the brunette knew better and adored how Yun always seemed to know what to say in her standoffish ways. She wanted to do the same and it was those moments that Hajime was glad she was more of an extrovert so that the blonde didn't have to feel uncomfortable whenever they spoke. 

_"Yet I look at you & all I see is an ethereal being who hides away from their own perfection with a gaze so forlorn". _

Yun finished eating and tidied up whilst conversing with the others around her and Hajime could see the dejection in her eyes as she admired them. She wanted to yell it out, that Yun was just as beautiful, both inside out. That her weight was perfect. That her flaws were perfect. That every essence which made Yun up was the definition of pure because it was her. Because she was real & there. Hajime wanted to convey it so badly as their eyes met again. 

_"Your mind has been plagued by thoughts of unworthiness & self hate". _

She just didn't know how to say it all as she knew Yun would brush it aside, deflect and deject like she always did because of how she felt about herself. That was the reason why Hajime made it a priority to at at least get the blonde to smile throughout the day, be it by annoying her or putting aside her own shy nature to tell her something honest and sweet. 

_"So take my eyes, see yourself for the divine person you really are without the worrying of what it is that I'll rate"._

Because such a thing never existed for Hajime. Even her own insecurities were eased by Yun and her quirky personality. She wanted to make her feel the same, even if her actions weren't too drastic. They stood up and walked behind the group whilst heading back to their work space, the brunette continuing her exuberant anecdotes that made Yun feign annoyance. 

_"Keep my eyes forever if it helps to remind you of how devastatingly beautiful you are"._

She truly was beautiful Hajime mused to herself while watching Yun trying to scold her. She wouldn't mind having the opportunity to be around the blonde be it at work or outside as often as she could. Everything about Yun fascinated her and most of the time she was too busy just losing herself in whatever the blonde was saying or doing. 

_"In a world consumed with arrogance, pompousness & egos both near and afar". _

Yun was the opposite of every single one of those. Even now, with a small frown and blush on her face when Hajime stopped her from walking in, she was more concerned about Hajime's needs rather than her own. Maybe that was something she picked up due to being an older sister, maybe it was because of her earlier doubts about herself, maybe it was because she was naturally a team player; it didn't matter because Hajime adored that trait. 

_"Hidden beneath those cruel individuals are the pure, gentle & selfless beings like you that some enlightened entity saved". _

She opens her mouth to tell her that,  the noise from the others inside the office zoning out of Hajime's mind. Yun looks quite worried but the brunette gives a side smile and tells her that everything is fine. That she is fine the way she is. That she appreciates everything the blonde has done for her and she is grateful to have her in her life. 

_"I wish you could escape the doubts that surround you like bats fluttering in a cave"._

Yun doesn't know how to react when Hajime says this and so much more, fumbling over her words as she blushes herself. But it doesn't stop the brunette as she let's everything she was thinking finally flow out and to see Yun so speechless is rather endearing. She could see that it was taking just as much courage for Hajime to say such things and for that, it was she who appreciated Hajime's much needed presence in her life. 

_"For a person like you is what the world achingly craves"._

They both laugh at their awkwardness when Yun thanks the brunette for telling her what she needed to hear, not just empty words but words that were said with such raw emotion & honesty that she couldn't quite comprehend it. Hajime appears proud and goes back to her playful teasing, the blonde nudging her with a shake of her head & a small smile on her lips. She thanks the brunette again and walks away and Hajime could easily see the difference in the woman's demeanour. 

_"For a woman like you is what I so desperately need and what you are is the true image of what you portray"._

She smiles to herself and thinks she can reveal that some time soon because for now, letting Yun know that she's there for her regardless of whatever she is feeling and whatever happens is more than enough for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! :)


End file.
